monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Vixen Fox
"Well it has been a while since I've seen you three(1) so I guess I can have a break from all the exploratings I've made and come visit you guys." ''- Vixen on the phone with Sadie (1- She's referring to Sadie, Paris and Kaylee). Vixen Fox is the daughter of Sadie and Kaylee Fox's aunt and uncle. Character Personality Vixen Fox is a mature vixen. She is somewhat of a hubris and is a bit prideful at times. Vix has an obsession with neatness making her a "neat-freak" and is somewhat a little arrogant. She has some sort of fear of insects and will faint at even the mentioning of the word "insect" (W3LP, TH3R3 GO3S V1X3N). Vix is somewhat of a diva and a bit devious at times. Usually when she's socializing with others, she tend to be a bit talkative. She is also a bit shy towards new people and is also headstrong having to be sensitive of her looks. Backround/Origins (Or is it?) As a child, Vixen was born somewhere in a snowy tundra of Scarnada (C4N4D4 MH PUN!) during a light snow flurry. After being born, she was already disgusted a the sight of unorganized den and made her own space by cleaning the place a bit. As she was growing up, she went exploring the forest a bit to find anything. As she went exploring, she found an old journal that seemed to say "Veneziano" while the rest of the book was empty with bloodstains and drawings of clocks. Many years later after discovering the journal, she was now the age of 13 whereas she discovered the journal now had her name on it. She pretty much used her journal to record strange things that was happening to her and finally her family visited her cousin's family for the first time. After she met her two cousins along with another cousin name Paris, she grew fond of them and abandoned and stopped writing her journal. As she reached the age of 15, she decided to visit Barcegroana to sight-see and lived there for about two and a half years before coming back home to Scarnada and was enrolled in Monster High where she saw her three cousings once agian.Though right after she abandoned the journal, she started to hear voices but thinks she is imagining things while the journal remained a mystery. (If you know what the journal reference is from, Internet cookies(::) for you!) Appearence Vixen like any othr fox, has an orange-like brownish fur/skin. Her eyes are a color of silver and her lips are shades of oranges. Vix's hair grows rapidly like Clawdeen so it spreads out a bit wildly. Her hair color is chestnut(?) with light yellow highlights and what sticks out of her head are fox ears the same color as her fur with a pinkish inside. Unlike her cousins, she has a visible tail that same color as her hair sticking out of her behind. Abilities -The aptitude to shape-shift into a chestnut-colored fox and can control the ability. -The skill to commune with animals. -The intelligence and slyness of a fox. -And the talent for manipulating others which Vixen rarely uses. Relationships Family Due to being in Barcegroana for a long time, she hasn't seen her family for a long time and has just moved back from Barcelgroana to Scarnada to the United States of Ameriscar because of her enrollment in Monster High. She has a mother and father named Marguerite Fox née Mégère (Who is an architecture artist and currently studies the architecture in Italy and sister to Kaylee and Sadie's mother) and Felipe Fox (who is an editor to a currently unknown newspaper press) and many cousins including Kaylee Fox, Sadie Fox, Deedee Fox, Paris Fox, Kingston Fox Dandella "Twit" Fox Canis Fox-Teumessian and many more. Vixen and her own family are quite disgusted about her cousin's parents often abusing one of her cousin (Dandella) and is often trying to persuade Dandella's parents to let Vix's parent adopt Dandella so she can have a better home in fact, she even sends owls with packages of food to Dandella in secret and has Dandi secretly write to her just so Vixen makes sure Dandella is doing alright! Vixen is also quite close to her cousin Deedee as the latter witnessed the former's hate for clocks whilst checking up on Vixen. Friends Vixen doesn't have much friends except for her cousins and a girly-girl make-up artist she met in Barcegroana. Romance She isn't really interested in any romantic activities because of her first impression on a boy didn't work out and ended up something like this. (And the poor victim was poor poor Heath) Enemies She doesn't really hate anybody except some voice in her head that keeps on saying "Retrieve the journal". The voice started to appear right after she abandoned the journal and had since not obeyed the voice. Clothing Campus Stroll (Her "Basic") Her Campus Stroll consists of a black double-breasted jacket with gold buttons on her collor, sleeves and front, a black jacket belt strapped around her waist, grey tights and black boots. Her hair is let loose and let wild like Clawdeen's hair and her make-up consists of orange lipstick, gold and scarlet eyeshadow and red blush. Gallery Outfits Vil.png|Her Campus Stroll Vixen.jpg|Dead Tired Trivia *Here's a hint for the journal reference *Vixen has several warnings (in blood) telling her to retrieve her lost journal yet she still thinks she's seeing things. *She wants to tell her cousins about the warnings and voices but doesn't want them to get involved and doesn't tell them. *Vixen has entomophobia (fear of insects) but has over-come that fear. *Along with the voices and warnings, she also gets terrifying nightmare/visions of her cousins getting killed and only Vixen survives but yet again, she still thinks this is something else. *Well since nobody figured out the journal reference, it's from a Hetalia RPG fangame called "HetaOni" where a young man and his friends go to a supposed haunted mansion and his friends end up getting killed and the young man is the only one that survives but is able to make time go back with the journal Vixen has now. (Game currently unfinished.) *Her genderbender name is "Vixon Fox" while her normie name is "Victoria Foxen". *Rather than having a fear of insects now, she now has the fear of the supernatural and clocks. *She, apparently, is a virgin. Quote *"Nope nope nope nope. I'm just tired. That's all."'' *''"Yep. Definetly tired."'' *''"Who's Veneziano?"'' *''"Okay, stay calm."'' *''"To the me that lives in some point in time and to the me that is not alone, once again I've made some mistakes..like not doing what the voice in my head commanded me to..but I've made some progress too...like learning how to smile naturally rather than a cracked one..and..and..look around yourself..look at all the friends you have that love you the way you are.." ''- Vixen reading a note from her diary that was addressed to her from her supposed "past self". *''"Maybe..just maybe..I can make time go back.." '' - Vixen reading the note her "past self" left her. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Fox-Demon